Darkness and Destruction
by Maeve Of the Nile
Summary: Remember, Darkness and Destruction go hand in hand A phrase that would forever change the darkhunter world.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all that delectable testosterone that is Darkhunters,but I don't.

Prologue

During the time of Atlantis the Greek Goddess Hekate fell in love with an Atlantean. Together they created a child. A child that would have unknown power and be forever in

darkness, such a child was not allowed to live. In attempt to protect his sister and the unborn child Helios took the unborn baby and placed it inside her sister Selene, ethereal

goddess of the moon. For the months that Selene was with child the Gods remained silent unknowing of the true nature of the child. Although when the baby was born there was no

denying that something was wrong. She had a head of dark hair and her eyes were a steely ice blue, Selene had hair so pale a blonde it looked white and golden eyes, the child's

energy was just too dark. Just by holding her Selene could tell that she was strong and would grow to be even stronger.

In secret she brought her first born to Hekate so that she could look upon her child. But they were not alone, Artemis stumbled upon the meeting. Hekate took the child and

held her; just as she was about to name her Atropos (oneof the fates) appeared before them both and took the child. After a few minutes of simply looking at the child she spoke.

"She will grow strong that is true, but she shall know nothing of love or compassion. Anger, hate, sorrow, destruction, pain, cruelty and loneliness are the only feelings she will ever

understand. She will be one with the night and all that is dark. She will be known as the Lady of Darkness. She will know no fear and will bring nothing but fear and death wherever

she goes. She holds powers that no god or goddess could ever hope to have. Should she by any event be killed the world will plunge into never ending darkness, placing all that live

in a constant state of fear." Atropos paused for a few minutes before smiling and continuing. "There is one thing you should remember however, Darkness and Destruction go hand

in hand." She put emphasis on the phrase as to indicate its importance. She handed the child back to Hekate and disappeared, at that moment both Selene and Hekate decided to

name her Achlys meaning mist and darkness. As a final gift to the child Hekate placed a black crescent moon to the left of her lower collar bone so that she would always know

who she was. Artemis did not know what to do with the knowledge she had just inadvertently received. Should she tell her brother and Zeus the true nature of the child or pretend

that she heard nothing. She resolved to say nothing after all Selene and Hekate were daughters of the Titans, meaning that they were much more powerful than any Olympian god.

Besides the child was no threat to her as of yet and if she did become one, well then she would have what she needed. 2 years before another child with a similar dark fate had been

born, he too would have untold power and bring death to everything and everyone he touched. He was to be the right hand of Destruction, the Elekti. He too would suffer, and he

too would walk alone.

Years passed and Achlys grew into a strong and powerful young woman. She remained loyal to Selene and Hekate, and spoke to no one else. She was beautiful but it was not

her beauty that was captivating, merely her elegance. They way she walked and held herself was different than that of other goddesses. Artemis still did not see her as a major threat

that however changed. One day Artemis went to visit the fates for her father, they had told her all she needed to know and began to leave. The moment she turned her back Clotho

beckoned her back. "Wait, I believe you may want to hear this Artemis." Artemis turned slowly to face Atropos the sister who spoke of what will be. "You have given your heart to

a mortal Artemis, which is not wise, he shall grow to hate you, you know. You will betray him and he will hate you. Though try as you might you will never win him back. Your

games however will win you an army of extraordinary men and women who will fight for you in the name of vengeance. A useful tool to rid the world of the daimons." Atropos

smirked as Artemis stood perfectly still so they knew about him, oh well what did it matter she would never betray him. She turned to leave once more only to hear Atropos' last

words. "You can never have him Artemis; remember Darkness and Destruction go hand in hand." Artemis' head jerked up at her words, words she heard 17 years ago. The impact

of Atropos' words would not leave her for the rest of the day. No, she would not lose him not to anyone, especially not her. So Artemis revealed the truth about Achlys to the gods.

Zeus banished her from Mount Olympus. Artemis convinced some of her brother's and sisters to curse her. So Aphrodite cursed her to never know love, Apollo cursed her to

never walk in sunlight, and Artemis, Artemis cursed her to an eternity of pain and cruelty. Before being thrown on Atlantis Hekate gave one last gift to Achlys, she took her soul, so

that her immortal life would be more bearable.

2 years later came the destruction of Atlantis, to save her Selene moved her to Egypt from Egypt she travelled to Greece, Rome, Spain, Romania, France and so on until finally

she stayed in New Orleans. The moment she learned of the Daimons she vowed to spend her immortal life hunting them and 11 549 years later she continues…….


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

"Beep, Beep, Beep." Alexis' alarm went off at exactly 7:30pm "Aug! I hear you, shut up!" she yelled slamming the snooze button and pulling the covers over her head just as a black

furry cat climbed on her bed and began licking her nose. "Alright, alright Mai I'm up." Alexis pushed off the covers and headed for the shower. After her shower she blow dried her

waist length dark brown hair and put it up in a high ponytail. She pulled on her black leather pants and top. "Its gonna be a long night Mai." She said going to her office. She walked

in and went to her desk opening a drawer stocked with guns, knives, arrows and anything else she might need. She took 2 daggers, a boot knife, and walked over to the shelf to

grab her crossbow as well as a couple of arrows. "Jag or Motorcycle Mai." The cat hopped on the counter and grabbed the keys to the motorcycle with her mouth. "Motorcycle it

is." Alexis said grabbing the keys from the cat's mouth and leaving her home.Her home was huge with a pool, office fully equipped with a desk, and a laptop. A Large kitchen, living

room, training room, and her favourite room which was her library. It had 2 bookcases filled with books, a black grand piano and lots of music. She spent most of her time in that

room, the books and music the only things that brought her solace, peace.

Tonight she was going Daimon hunting, she always did. She knew of the Dark Hunters but made a point to not be seen by them. Which was relatively simple considering she

could meld into the shadows and years of walking in the night had taught her to become the night. She could see anyone she wanted to in the dark of night but no one saw her unless

she wanted to be seen. She rode her motorcycle into town and parked her bike safely in the shadows by club Running wolf's. She walked in and out of the shadows scanning the

streets and inside of restaurants for Daimons. She was surprised at how quite things seemed tonight. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a couple across the street. The girl

seemed normal but something about the guy just put her senses on high alert. So she followed them down the alley way and made her way to the rooftop. She watched they talked

and kissed. Aug! she hated all this couple fluffiness. Just as she was about to turn to leave she felt a change in the air. When she looked back at the couple they were fighting and the

man was holding her forcefully. She would have thought nothing of it if the man hadn't of made a reference to stealing her soul. She pulled out her crossbow loaded it and jumped

down from the roof into the shadows of the alley way. "You know there really should be a warning label attached to men like you. Oh well more fun for me." Alexis said as she shot

the arrow at him before he could answer. She expected the girl to run but she didn't and all too late she realized that it was an ambush.

About five more Daimons walked out from the shadows 3 men and 2 women all perfect in their looks. "Your outnumbered just surrender and we won't hurt you, much" one of

them said as the others laughed. "You're right I am, but I have a thing for beating the odds and surrendering is the farthest thing from my mind." Alexis smirked and threw a dagger at

the closet daimon that quickly turned to dust. The others all began to close in on her, she did a back flip away from them pulling out her boot knife. At that moment another deep

voice diverted their attention. "Didn't you ever learn that it's not proper to fight a lady." The voice was deep and accented. An accent she hadn't heard in over 11 000 years. She felt

him attack without averting her gaze. Acheron saw the woman in the shadows, she was tall at least 6, 4, and she knew how to fight. At first he thought that she was one of the

huntresses but quickly dismissed the thought he didn't recognize her, then again knowing Artemis it wouldn't surprise him if she was. He watched as she dusted the last daimon and

turned to point her crossbow at him. "Damn! I hate it when Artemis recruits dark hunters and doesn't inform me. Any way come with me I have to properly place you there are

enough dark hunters in New Orleans." Alexis eyed the man in front of her, he was a good 7 feet tall at least and wore black gothic books, a biker jacket, and leather pants that

hugged long masculine legs. His hair was black and pulled back into a ponytail, he also wore sunglasses which she found strange considering that it was 11:30 at night. His aura also

caught her off guard every pore of him bled this lethal air, he was powerful she didn't need what little god powers she had to figure that out. She lowered her crossbow and glared at

him before she spoke. "I'm not a Dark Hunter and I answer to no one least of all Artemis and her pet!" Ash growled low in his throat. How dare she! "Growl all you want but her

stench is all over you- before she could continue he lunged at her and pinned her up against the wall. He pulled off his sunglasses to reveal swirling silver eyes. "I may be many things

but Artemis' pet is not one of them and since you aren't one of my Dark Hunters I can kill you so word of the wise don't cross me!" he said practically snarling at her. His strong

hands gripped her, warming her ice cold shoulders shaking off the feeling of his hands on her, she easily pushed him off her and glared right back at him. "One I'm the Lady of

Darkness you can't kill me, and Two I don't scare easily." She turned and just as she was about to disappear into the shadows she turned to face him once more. "By the way word

of the wise it is you who shouldn't cross me!" He watched as the woman just disappeared into shadows. Then he too turned to leave. As soon as she saw him leave she left the

shadows. "Dark Hunters, Aug! they're completely insufferable, but then again anything related to Artemis usually is." She thought as she continued her

night patrol.

Author's note: She's called Alexis for the same reason Acheron is called Ash most of the time. Through the years no one has been able to pronounce it right (Ack-lis) so she learned to accept Alexis. R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexis decided to grab her bike and head over to Sanctuary for a game of pool and a drink. Gods after what just happened she definitely needed it. Finding her bike she swung

one long leg over her black Suzuki and rode towards the biker bar. On her way her thoughts went back to the man she had met in the alley way. The Dark hunter, he was definitely

a strange one. The power she sensed coming off him was unlike that of any other dark hunter she had come across. But before she could contemplate the strange dark hunter any

more she found herself in the parking lot of Sanctuary.

Parking her bike she made her way inside, the moment she walked inside most of the men in the bar looked her way. Standing at 6, 4 Alexis was always a hard woman to miss

but aside from her height she was a very attractive woman. Alexis however did not see herself as beautiful after all this was a haven for Were's, Apollites, Dark Hunters, and Gods

alike so compared to them she was average. Removing her coat she walked over to Mama Peltier to greet her. "Bonjour Ours." Alexis said calling her by her base form as you

would to any Were. "Bonjour Cherie how are you?" Alexis smiled at the bear Mama Peltier was always very kind to her and Mai whenever they visited. She was one of the few

friends she had. "Considering I was just ambushed, peachy you?" "Cherie you live too dangerously – "and coming from Maman that's saying something." Interrupted Etienne, who

like his brothers was tall blonde and gorgeous.

"Hello Etienne." Alexis greeted, most of the mortals in bar were eying Etienne, true he was handsome enough but then again all Were's were perfect in their looks so it mattered

little. "Hey Lex how's it going?" "The usual, could you give me a Corona." She asked taking a seat at the bar while he made his way around it. "Sure" Etienne grabbed a glass and

went over to fill it with the beer of her choice. "Rough night?" he asked "You have no idea, what I thought was a daimon attack was really an ambush." She said thinking back on

why she hadn't seen it coming and why the Daimon's were after her. Etienne gave her this look "You shouldn't hunt alone Lex how many times have we told you to take Mai with

you or even one of us." She glared at him "Number one you know that it's just as dangerous for Mai to come and two I can handle myself, see no bruises tonight." She said showing

her arms to him, he was still sceptical. "The gods have it in for you Lex honestly- "I'm not going to go through that with you again Etienne." He eyed her and gave up it really was no

use arguing with her, at times he wondered why he even bothered. "Fine, any way changing topic how bout I show you a good time' later on hmm." Alexis rolled her eyes at him

when would he ever learn. "Bear how many times have I denied that request and you still ask?" "Can you blame a guy for trying, besides would it be that bad to mate with me?"

again she glared at him, she was really about ready to hurt him, but then again she never did, he was right it wasn't wrong to want someone but that someone was not going to be

her and even he knew that. "Etienne you know it doesn't work that way, besides I'm ancient remember find someone younger." Etienne laughed she had a point there she was pretty

old, the only person he knew that could possibly be older than her was the Dark Hunter leader and that was definitely saying something.

Alexis got up from her seat and grabbed two pool sticks. "How about you get Remy over there to take over for you and you show me what you got." She smirked at him as she

threw him the pool stick. He caught it and grinned back. "You got it, yo Remy get your ass over here." Remy

muttered something under his breath as Etienne went over to play a game of pool with Alexis. Just as Alexis was about to break a strange woman walked into the bar. She wore a

black mini skirt and a blue halter with black knee boots, the woman had long blonde curly hair, emerald coloured eyes and wasn't that much shorter than Alexis. Almost all of the

men in the bar were looking at her. Kyrian and Julian were also in the bar and both of them recognised something in the woman that walked in but neither of them could place what

it was. She walked over to Alexis and grabbed a pool stick. "25$ a ball what do you say?" Alexis eyed her she was never one to ignore a challenge so she agreed. Besides playing

the game would allow her to figure out who exactly this woman was. "Alright you're on." About 15 minutes in the game Alexis was winning and the woman was going in for her shot

when something in the air changed and sizzled. That was when Alexis felt it; she dropped her pool stick and lunged at the woman across the table. "Artemis." She growled holding

her by the neck as the goddess took her usual human form. " Now,now Achlys you know you can't kill me." Alexis' grip on her neck tightened. "You wanna bet bitch." "Achlys let

her go." Said a familiar voice Achyls turned to see her mother Hekate. Her mother wore black pants a black top her long black hair up in a neat bun and her dark golden eyes

piercing her. She turned back to Artemis her anger seething "Artemis leave me alone and stop screwing with my life Zeus knows you've fucked it up enough, or I swear I will send

you to Tartarus in pieces!" as she said this her eyes flashed from their usual ice blue to silver, and just before she let Artemis go she saw fear flicker in her eyes and all colour drain

from her face. After letting her go she turned and left the bar instantly before she made good on her threat. "Artemis leave her alone or she will do as she says and trust me I won't

stop her this time." Hekate warned, Artemis glared at her. "I'll do as I please and you would do well to understand that your daughter's fate rests in my hands." Artemis smiled at her

words it was only a matter of time. Before Hekate left she whispered in her ear "So you think Artemis, so you think." And smirked. Again all colour drained from Artemis' face and

she too left in a rage.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DH**

Chapter 3 

Artemis flashed herself back to her temple. Rubbing her neck she demanded her Koris leave her. How dare that woman threaten her! Her a goddess! If she could she'd kill Achlys herself, but no kill her and you bring on the apocalypse! Artemis growled to herself, seething over the confrontation with the half breed, when a thought occurred to her. There was one person she knew that was uncannily good at finding loopholes in everything; unfortunately he would never do as she wanted. No it never was in Acheron's blood to kill without a valid reason. But he did have on weak spot.

"Katra" she called reaching out to her daughter. "_Yes Matisera" _came her reply. "Come to me Kat I have a favor to ask of you." Within seconds Katra appeared before her mother. "What is it Matisera?" Artemis got up from her chair and walked to Kat. "There is woman Achlys, well more of a half breed than woman- "Matisera!" "Well she is, anyway she is a danger to me and to you the longer she is alive, I have tried to get rid of her, but you know the Fates, kill her and it's the end of the world blah, blah, blah." "Matisera haven't we been through this already I won't kill her for you, or have you forgotten the situation with my husband." Artemis' eyes flashed. "Yes I remember and I'm not asking you too, what I want is for you to convince your father to find a loophole." "What aren't you telling me Matisera?" Artemis huffed, Kat was not liking this as much as she loved her mother, she could be cruel and manipulative, after all she had tricked her into trying to kill Sin, her husband, and she wasn't going into anything blind sighted anymore. "Just do as I say Katra, just this once do not ask questions, UNDERSTAND!" Kat was taken a back, who ever this woman was her mother seriously hated her "oh and Katra tell your father that if he does this for me- Artemis looked around to make sure no one was around and whispered the rest in her ear. Kat nodded and flashed herself to Katoteros to speak with her father.

After her encounter with Artemis Alexis made her way back home, all she wanted to do was go up to her workout room and beat the hell out of a punching bag, since she couldn't beat the hell out of Artemis. Once in sweats and a tank, she made her way to her workout room. About 20 minutes in someone interrupted her. "What did that poor bag do to you?" Alexis growled and turned to the owner of the voice.

At exactly 6 feet Mai was that much shorter that Alexis in human form. Her ebony hair was in a loose braid over shoulder and her violet eyes were watching her intently. Mai was a Katagaria were-bobcat the last of her kind as well as being Alexis's best friend and roommate. "Leave me alone Mai, I'm in no mood." "Oooh, testy lemme guess bad night." Alexis looked up from the bag to glare at her. "Lets see from the daimon ambush to, the visit from Artemis my night was just fine, yours?" Achlys said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Mai sucked in her breath "What did the bitch want this time, hasn't she done enough?" Mai said holding the bag while Alexis continued punching it. "Apparently not." What stopped you from killing her?" "Who else my mother." Mai rolled her eyes as Alexis's punches got harder. "Jeez punch any harder and you'll punch a hole in the bag." Alexis roller her eyes. "Fine I have to practice for tomorrow night's show anyway." Mai nodded and left after Alexis.

Ash was in his home in Katoteros, thinking about the woman he had run into in the alley. There was just something about her, he couldn't see much of her except her blazing blue eyes. Eyes that had looked at him with contempt, for the first time in his life he had looked in her eyes and seen something other than fear. Not to mention the feel of her softness pressed against his body felt better than he'd care to admit. She had been only a little shorter than him and that in itself was saying something. She held herself like a goddess, but something about her just threw him off, because behind the contempt he saw in her eyes he also saw pain, pain so akin to his own he could never forget it. Interrupting his thoughts his daughter flashed in front of him.

"Solren you okay?" she asked her green eyes concerned. "I'm fine Kat, just thinking, to what do I owe the honor?" he asked as he stepped down to embrace her she was due to have her baby anytime now, and he was going to be a grandfather, would wonders never cease. "Lets just say I had a little talk with Matisera." She heard Ash growl. "What does that woman want now?" Kat bit her lip nervously, she loved her parents dearly, they just didn't love each other, well Artemis loved Ash in her own weird way, but Ash hated her, this was not going to be easy. "Well mother spoke of a woman, Achlys I think her name was, from what she said I gather she doesn't like her very much and whatever she did it got her panties in a twist. I swear I've never seen her so- "Furious?" Ash asked "No scared, Artemis may be many things, but I have never seen her this scared, like something was hanging over head waiting to drop." Ash took hold of his daughter he may not tolerate Artemis but his daughter loved her and was genuinely concerned. "What else did she say about this woman?" "not much just that she can't be killed without starting the apocalypse." Ash massaged his temples, figures "sounds familiar, and let me guess she wants me to find a way to kill her anyway." Kat nodded.

Unbelievable typical Artemis, didn't' she know he didn't kill anyone or anything without a damn good reason, but with Artemis it was always guilty until proven innocent, still he wondered who this woman was and what about her made Artemis want her dead so badly. "She's desperate Solren, so desperate that she's willing to give you something in return for the woman's death." Ash's head whipped around at that, Artemis _give him _something in _return_. Now he knew something was definitely up Artemis never gave anything freely. "Really what is that, a new way to beat me into submission?" Kat eyed him and took deep breath before she spoke the next words. "No Solren, she'll give you your soul."

**Well that's the chapter tell me what you think so far. **

**Maeve**


End file.
